A Lesson
by lilyflower991028
Summary: "Are you lecturing me?" Tsuna asked with disbelief and hatred in his voice. "Yes, yes I am! You need to get your priorities straight, Tsuna," Iemitsu said. "You don't have the right to teach me a lesson about my priorities. After all, you are the one who does not have his priorities straight." Set 5 years in the future.


**Lily: Yo! So I've become pretty obsessed with fics relating to the relationship between Iemitsu and Tsuna...**

**Tsuna: You love hurting me, don't you Lily?**

**Lily: E-eh? No, that's not it! Tsuna, I would never hurt you even if my life depended on it. **

**Tsuna: ...**

**Lily: Look, here's some money. Go to Mcdonalds and cheer up, okay?**

**Tsuna: *nod***

**Lily: Okay, well, let's get on with the story.**

**Summary: "Are you lecturing me?" Tsuna asked with disbelief and hatred in his voice. "Yes, yes I am! You need to get your priorities straight, Tsuna," Iemitsu said. "You don't have the right to teach me a lesson about my priorities. After all, out of all the people I've met, you are the one who does not have his priorities straight." Set 5 years in the future.**

* * *

"Where _is _that boy?" Iemitsu grumbled in his seat, tapping his fingers against the oak wood table. The oak wood table that now had three families seated around it. It was _crucial _for the Vongola to have an alliance with these families. But how could they form an alliance when the _boss _of Vongola itself was not here?

"Maa, Iemitsu, I'm sure Tsunayoshi is late for a very good reason," Nono said reassuringly. The others arround the table murmured in agreement. They were not allied families yet, but they had met the boy before and had no intention of being an enemy of that loving, kind, caring brunet.

"Very good reason? There can't be any excuses for being late to such an important meeting," Iemitsu growled. The Ninth sighed.

The door then opened to reveal a certain brunet with his right hand man at his side.

"Thank you for accompanying me here, Hayato. I shall speak with you and the rest after the meeting," Tsuna said to Gokudera. The silveret bowed 90 degrees and turned to walk off.

As Tsuna turned to face the three families (and Ninth and Iemitsu) with his dazzling smile, everyone couldn't help but smile as well. All except for Iemitsu.

"Where have you been?" Iemitsu hissed. Tsuna looked over at Iemitsu and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I'm late, please excuse my tardiness," Tsuna said, bowing slightly. He then proceeded to walk over to his seat and sit down. Iemitsu glared at Tsuna.

"Why are you late?" he restated his question. Tsuna held up a hand to stop Iemitsu from speaking.

"I'm sorry, Iemitsu-san, but since the meeting has started everyone would appreciate it if you would not speak out of turn. I am on a tight schedule today," the brunet said. Iemitsu glared at Tsuna one last time before giving in. "Now. Shall we begin?"

Tsuna had successfully become allies with the three families, and it barely took any time at all. The three families were very willing and enthusiastic to work with that brunet's bright smile.

Tsuna stood up once the meeting ended and rushed to the door without a second glance.

He really was on a tight schedule, everyone thought.

**The Next Day **

Iemitsu barged into Tsuna's office without knocking.

"Care to explain to me what happened yesterday?"

Tsuna did not even glance up from his papers.

"Nice to see you learnt common courtesy," Tsuna said sarcastically.

"Where the hell were you yesterday? That was a very important meeting and you were late!"

"I was preparing a surprise birthday party for mother."

"That could've waited. This was a meeting to ally with three very important famiglias, and yet you were late. Do you know how dangerous that was?"

"I was late by bout 10 minutes Iemitsu I'm sure it didn't matter. Those three families are all very kind and I spoke with them beforehand. They were all more than willing to ally with us."

"But those 10 minutes could've mattered! And so what if you talked to them? That doesn't change anything!"

Tsuna finally glared up at Iemitsu.

"Are you _lecturing _me?" the brunet asked.

"Yes, yes I am! You need to get your priorities straight, Tsuna," Iemitsu said. Tsuna chuckled bitterly.

"You don't have the right to teach me a lesson about my priorities. After all, out of all the people I've met, you are the one who does not have his priorities straight. Family should come first, and for me, family does come first. But I see that's not the case with you. You left Nana crying by herself countless times! Birthdays, anniversaries, graduations, you missed them all! But do you care? No!"

Tsuna was now standing up.

"You left your family and don't you dare blame it on Vongola. You _chose _to be here and you _chose _to stay. You could've came home. You could've been a better husband. You could've been a better father. But none of tht matters to you, does it?"

"Tsuna-"

"Don't you_ dare _teach me about getting my priorities straight. The only one who should be getting his priorities straight is _you_!"

Tsuna stormed out of the office, leaving a stunned and slightly regretful Iemitsu behind.

* * *

**Lily: Okay, that was...well, I felt great writing this; just saying.**

**Tsuna: Tadaima...**

**Lily: Okairi! You okay?**

**Tsuna: The Mcdonalds did cheer me up a bit, but...**

**Lily: Still not feeling better? Oh well! You'll feel better when you read this fic! Well, hope you enjoyed guys! Please please PLEASE review and favourite. I really love all the great reviews you guys give me. Thank you, and good bye.**


End file.
